


The Eleventh Wish

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Speculation, Spoilers, Spoilers for Christmas Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelfth Doctor and Clara give Eleven and River a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eleventh Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You forgive and I won't forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008341) by [Del (goddessdel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Del). 



> Ok, I have to assume that all of the fandom knows that Eleven is going to regenerate at Christmas. But, I marked spoilers just in case. Obviously, I don't know how that is going to happen. This is all fiction/speculation on my part.
> 
> This is inspired by a story by Del/goddessdel about how Eleven and Clara save River from her fate. I was sad that it can't happen now because Eleven is regenerating, so I wanted to find a way for them to somewhat have a happy ending. This is what came of it.

The Doctor was hurt. Clara could tell something was very very wrong. But she knew if she could get him back to the TARDIS, then everything would be ok. She was The Impossible Girl, it was her job to save the Doctor. She was under this arm, but he could barely walk, she was basically dragging him back inside. She laid him inside the door, but now she had no idea what to do. "Clara," the Doctor whispered. "Come here." She sat down close to him. "Tell me what to do, Doctor, I don't know what to do this time." "That's because there is nothing you can do this time," he said. The pain in his voice was obvious and his words were labored. "I'm done for. I'm going to regenerate. I'm trying to hold it back so I can ask one little favor. I'm going to need you and the next guy to do something dangerous. For me." "Of course I will, Doctor." Clara answered quickly. "What is it?" "Run to the supply room, hurry. I need you to get a neurotransmitter. The TARDIS will show you."

\-----------

The Doctor, now a silver haired older gentleman, and Clara were in the TARDIS, parked on the Doctor Moon that hovered above The Library. The Doctor turned the neurotransmitter over and over in his hands. Clara looked and him and said, "I know why I want to do this, but why do you? Don't you love River and want to try to find a way to save her instead of giving her this?" He looked thoughtful. "Yes, Clara, I love her. But it's not the same way as he felt. He was passionate for her, desperate for her. For me, it's just a memory. He tried and tried to work it out, and there is really nothing we can do to stop what happened to her that wouldn't be dangerous to so many more people, to so many time streams. No, there is no way to stop River from dying. " He started to pace. "But, I'm not convinced this is the right thing to do. They will be echos, fictions of two people who are gone. No one wants to be that. No one wants to hover in between forever." Clara knew what he meant, but she knew what being an echo felt like. She said, "But he wanted to try, wanted to be with her." The Doctor nodded his head. This would be the last time he ever visited this cursed place. Maybe it would be ok if a version of him were here. 

They parked the TARDIS right outside of the data core. He knew exactly where to go. He sat out a few lights to chase away the Vashta Nerada and the stepped out of the TARDIS. He uploaded the consciousness of his previous self into the data core. Clara laid her hand on his arm. "I know they will be happy together, and this is what the Doctor wanted, but they are trapped in a computer. After all of time and space, will they be... bored?" The Doctor turned and smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye. Her heart lifted at seeing that twinkle. There was her Doctor. She was still unsure about this new man in front of her, but she knew that twinkle. "Oh no, I don't think so." He said and walked over to the machine, pulling another device out of his pocket. "I'm going to give CAL a small virus. One shaped like a blue police box. It shouldn't hurt her structure, but it should let them get out and explore. It's sort of based on the conference call. But I'm linking the TARDIS consciousness to the time vortex, so it will always be open to them. They will be echos yes, but as you know, echos can still make a difference." He smiled at her and Clara threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. 

\------------------

The Doctor woke up on a green lawn. He looked up at the sky and the sun shone in his eyes. He got up, and saw the TARDIS parked nearby. Where was he? He didn't remember getting here. Then it all came slamming back to him. Grief, longing, pain, all came slamming back to him. His plea to Clara was just coming into this mind, when he heard a shout. He turned and saw River running toward him. His River. His glorious, beautiful River. And all the pain melted away.


End file.
